Living with a Twin
by HarryPotter-vs.-Twilight
Summary: Draco's life is turned upside down when he has a twin sister Charm, and The-boy-who-would-not-die is in Slytherin! OMG! First 5 chappies a little short, but 6th and up will be longer.  There will be a LITTLE DRAMIONE and Harry likes Charm, Draco twin sis!
1. His Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Malfoy's sister Charm.

"Wake up Charm. It's time for the big day," my mom said waking me up.

Today was probably the weirdest day ever. It was my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a witch, all female 'magicians' are. Witches are basically wizards; they're just, well just females. There's only one kid I know who's going there as well. I can't really say I know him, he's my twin. Draco Malfoy. So of course my name is Charm Malfoy, which sounds pretty dumb.

Anyways, my friend Hermione Granger is going as well. She lives in a different state though. Draco is always making fun of her calling her a 'mudblood'. This means, she's muggleborn. Mudblood is just a mean way of saying it. As of me and Draco, we're purebloods and I'm 2 minutes, 47 seconds, and 4 milliseconds older than him.

-------- At Train Station 9 ¾------

This is my first year, so mom has to teach us to get to the Hogwarts Express.

"Ok, Charm you first then you Draco. Charm what I want you to do is take you're cart and run straight into the wall, then you will Draco." Our mom said eagerly. Before I was even able to start running, Draco was already gone. To the Hogwarts Express. I started running towards the wall, I caught up with Draco, who had already met the-boy-who-lived. Harry Potter. I went up to Harry to introduce myself, but he was already having a conversation with my brother.

"Potter, heard you're the kid who lived. Is it true you live with muggles know? Poor you, too bad." Draco said with a smirk.  
" Don't mind him, he just doesn't really like muggles," I told Harry.  
"And may I ask who are you?" He said  
"I'm Charm Malfoy and that's Draco Malfoy," I said. I was so happy that I finally got to meet the Harry Potter.I'm not as crazy about him as some kids are, but I'm sort of super happy I met him.

Please Review, I already have ideas for the next chapter.....

If you have any ideas to my story plz comment. I just started reading the Harry Potter series a couple weeks ago, and on fifth book, so plz review


	2. Harry and the Slytherins

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter the sorting hat or Hogwarts but I wish.

Draco Malfoy POV

Professor McGonagall led us to the front of the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat began to sing. After that we were sorted.

"Granger, Hermione!" The Sorting Hat yelled.  
"Hmm… smart, intelligent, noble I should say GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Weasley, Ronald!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Potter, Harry!"  
"Hmm, interesting hard too pick, you would do great in Slytherin."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Malfoy, Charm!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
"Interesting, twins. SLYTHERIN!"

Great, Potter is in Slytherin. "Ok, Dumbledore has a couple words to say. If you could please go to your houses table, Dumbledore can start." Professor McGonagall said. After Dumbledore said his 'couple' words, the prefects brought us to the Slytherin Common Room.  
"Are there any 'mudbloods' in this house!" I shouted to the prefect.  
"We do not call the muggleborns "mudbloods"." He said with anger.  
"Anyways, sorry for the interruption. You will find all your supplies everything ready in your dorm. Boys, up the stairs and to the left, same for girls but to the right.

**A/N I know in the book it says boys to the right, girls to the left. I just wanted to change it up some.**

Charm Malfoy POV

As I went up to my dorm, I met someone named Pansy Parkin.  
"Hi, I'm Charm Malfoy, and you are?" I asked willingly to make a new friend.  
"Pansy Parkins, nice to meet you Charm," she said.


	3. Harry and Draco Friends or Foes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter his friends etc. but I do own Charm Malfoy

Sorry it's been forever thinking of what to write thanks to all of those who wrote reviews, added story alert, and favorite author! THX SO MUCH!

Chapter 3

Harry and Draco. Friends or Foes?

As Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked up the stairs, Charm hurried up past them and murmured into Draco's ear. Something Harry couldn't hear and shouldn't hear that made Draco laugh. Before Harry could turn his head and ask Charm what she said, she had disappeared.

"What did she say?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing," Draco replied with a grin.

But what Charm said wasn't nothing. What she said could help Harry defeat The Dark Lord. Voldemort. Whose Draco and Charm's father served very deeply. Harry hadn't known much about Lord Voldemort, but he knew he defeated The Great Lord and he was the cause for Harry's parent's death. R.I.P Lily and James Potter.

Once Harry stepped into the 'bedroom' there were gasps from everyone. Some like '_It's him! It really is! Wait till my sister finds out_' or '_It's- It's The-boy-who-lived!' _Everyone quieted down when Draco began to speak.

"Yes, it is true that this is Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived etc. but what is strange is that he ends up in Slytherin!" Everyone burst into laughter because Harry should have been a Gryffindor. But, instead is in the same very same house as the Dark Lord was.

" Quiet," Draco continued. Everyone stopped laughing. "We are very happy to have such an honored student in here. But we must treat him like any other student, if not better." Draco ended with a grin.

Everyone started clapping and cheering, then they heard the bell ring. They all stopped suddenly and rushed out of the room.

"I have Defense Against Dark Arts," Harry said.

"Me too," Draco replied.

"Me three," Charm said as she caught up. They started laughing and smiling. As they walked to the class, they didn't look like foes, but like friends.

**I know it was short but it was the best. I hope you enjoyed the paragraph. If you haven't read it already, check out my other story Hermione's Teardrops on her Guitar. It's a one-shot and complete.**


	4. The Reality of The Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Charm

Chapter 4

The Reality of The Twins

Draco and Charm aren't what you think they really are. You may think Draco is a muggle-hater, but actually he only pretends. Other than Crabbe and Goyle, his best friends are muggles. Charm pretended to like muggles but instead despised them. No one could hate them more, except maybe Lord Voldemort who she hoped to serve one day. Draco on the other hand wanted nothing less to have to do anything for Lord Voldemort. Draco was actually the sweetest one of the family. He stood up for his friends and treated his friends with respect. Lucius, Draco's father, and his mother wished sometimes they never had Draco; just Charm. Draco's parents were embarrassed by him because he would always greet muggles in a friendly manner. They barely had any pictures of Draco but tons of Charm.

Draco didn't care and neither did Charm, they still loved each other and never envied one or the other. Draco was happy he had a twin sister that was **NOTHING **like him. He was glad they didn't share the same personality, and weren't alike in every single possible way you could think of. _Maybe having a twin sister isn't so bad_ Draco thought when he was 6years old. He was half-right in his opinion a few years later. _Maybe having a twin brother isn't so bad_ Charm thought as well when she was 6, and in her opinion she was fully right. Charm loved Draco, and thought of them never leaving each other. For, Charm always looked up to Draco, and Draco always looked up to her. The only thing Charm didn't know was that Draco had a huge crush on Charm's best friend (Yes, she is muggle-born) Hermione. If Charm knew, the whole school would know. But Draco kept that to himself. Many people including Charm would think Draco would like Pansy Parkinson, but that's not true. Draco wasn't even bothered to set an eye on her. Whenever she smiled and winked and Draco, he would do the best he could to ignore her. Pansy thought he was playing hard to get, so she kept trying. Nothing worked.

Charm had a huge secret like Draco, but didn't know if she could trust him. Draco wouldn't tell of course she thought, but she wasn't exactly willing to take a chance. Charm had a huge crush on Ron Weasley. The odd thing they shared was they both liked someone from Gryffindor. And neither one knew who the other liked. Sometimes you could catch Draco and/or Charm staring at Hermione and Ron. Everyone at the Slytherin table were wondering _Why the heck are Draco and Charm staring at Gryffindor's?_ They ALL wanted to know…

Charm was nicer then she looked but not even close to Draco. Charm had this terrible personality she thought. She always wanted to be the one in control in projects, or the Alpha Dog. The leader of the pack, where Draco, he was happy being in the middle. Sometimes it was good that Charm liked to be the Alpha Dog. Like when no one wanted to step up to be in charge, Charm was the first to speak up. And if Charm wasn't feeling good enough, Draco would step up (That is if no one else wanted to).

Draco was thinking all of this in his mind when Harry cut his thinking off.

"Draco, do you know where the Forbidden Forest is?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Maybe, maybe not," Draco answered with a grin. Charm laughed knowingly that Draco, of course, knew where it was. Harry looked down and sighed quietly to himself. Harry recognized that grin, Draco knew where the Forbidden Forest was.


	5. The Forbidden Forest Part I

Chap. 5

The Forbidden Forest  
Part I

Draco POV

I couldn't and I wouldn't tell Harry where the Forbidden Forest was. I don't know why, but a feeling inside of me would hurt if I didn't. _He needs to know, _a voice said inside my head. _No, he doesn't_, I replied. The war of telling him felt like it went on for months maybe years. I finally decided what to do….

"Hey Draco, I need to study for the transfiguration test. Can you help me?" Charm asked. I nodded not really knowing what to say.  
"Ok, thanks." She said as she left the room. _Didn't she just need help?_ I asked myself. At that moment Harry came into the room.  
"I need to talk to you." I said not letting him say no.  
"Um…..OK?" He replied.  
"I know where the Forbidden Forest is, and I'll take you there tonight." I said without thinking.  
"Tonight?"  
I nodded and left to the dormitories, leaving him speechless. What was I thinking, tonight? Tonight was a full moon, a bright moon. And that meant werewolves.

-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-

Author POV

It was time; Draco was taking Harry to the Forbidden Forest. Draco had an urge just not to go, but he had to. Draco had given his word to Harry, and wouldn't brake it. Harry was still sleeping, sleeping like nothing could wake him. Draco knew Harry hadn't got much sleep yesterday night, so he didn't want to bother him. He didn't want to annoy Harry, and have Harry mad at him forever. Harry was like Draco's brother, but even closer. Draco crept back to his bed and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He didn't know he was this tired. When he fell a sleep, he started dreaming something terrifying.

**DRACO'S DREAM**

_Draco and Harry were awake and on the way to the Forest. Draco started seeing Death Eaters and asked Harry if he saw them as well. Harry replied a simple no. Although Harry couldn't see the Death Eaters they were there. Draco started to walk at a faster pace, and so did Harry. Harry didn't why Draco was walking faster. He only could sense danger was here. "Ah Good! Draco, you've done it!" One Death Eater said with joy. All the others looked and clapped. Draco broke into a run and Harry ran too. Harry could sense the danger was getting stronger. The next thing Draco and Harry knew was The Dark Lord and Charm, his own sister, were waiting.  
"Draco, oh Draco, you are very good for bringing Harry here. Luckily your sister, very handy indeed told me about your plans. Thank you Charm, oh and of course Draco for telling and bringing Harry I will take it from here." Voldemort said.  
"Charm! You betrayed me! How could you?" Draco asked furious.  
"Wait, I don't believe either one of you! You guys could be teamed up! All of you!" Harry shouted. He tried to run away, but everything went black._

**END OF DRACO DREAM**

Draco woke up with a gasp, terrified of what he saw. He couldn't bring Harry to the forest.

**That's the end of the chapter… I'm trying to end it cliffy. Did I do a good job? Ok tell me in the reviews what you think or some ideas I should do.**


	6. The Forbidden Forest Part II NOT!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS **MAJOR** OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER) AND AU FOR DRACO AND HARRY. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.

The Forbidden Forest

Part II

This is the 6th chapter of Malfoy has a Twin Sister!

Third Person:

He had to tell Harry that they couldn't go to the Forbidden Forest. Draco would have to make up an excuse, wouldn't he? He tried playing the conversation in his head so many ways.  
Draco- Hey Harry, um we can't go to the Forbidden Forest.  
Harry-Why not?  
Draco-I've got some studying to do. He couldn't say that because that wasn't true. He may be second at the top of the class, but that didn't mean he had to study for exams and class. He decided to go with the truth crazy or not.

"Harry, wake up. We have to get ready." Draco said a little anxious.

"What? Where? The Forbidden Forest already? It's midnight already?" Harry went on and on.

But Draco had a small chance to squeeze in "No."

"Well, well what time is it?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

"Our first class, potions." Draco said still shaking Harry. He had been getting quite agitated with Harry.

"I don't want too!" Harry said moaning, and kicking around the green silver patterened sheets. Draco sighed and went to get an ice cold bucket of water. As soon as Harry heard the _slish slosh, slish slosh_, of the bucket he said:

"I'm up! I'm up!" Harry shouted kicking off the covers, and bounded of the bed.

"Ha! Ha! Too late," Draco said splashing Harry with water. Harry stood there dripping wet staring into Draco's silver eyes.

"I'm gonna get you Malfoy!" Harry shouted running after Draco. Harry bumped into Draco, and fell to the floor laughing.

"Alright, let's go to potions," the boys said together. They got dressed and walked to potions.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in school?" Harry asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

"_Hermione Granger,"_ Draco murmured.

"What?"

"Hermione, ok?" Draco answered clearly.

"Now I told you, tell me who you think is the hottest."

"Oh, me for sure!" Harry said. The two boys laughed.

"Um… well you see, I kinda like Charm." Harry said. Draco was just dead silent for the rest of the walk to potions.

"Potter, Malfoy. You're late, 20 points from Slytherin. EACH," Severus Snape said. A slight moan from the Slytherins made the Gryffindor's slightly cheer.

"Shut up," Draco said glaring at the Gryffindor's.

"Open your books to page 27, pronto." The professor told his students. An hour later students were happy to get out of the class. When class was finally over Draco and Harry quickly went out the door. Hermione and Draco bumped into each other.

"I'm… so… sorry," Hermione said not seeing who she bumped into.

"Watch it mudblood," Draco said as he walked out of the door. Harry ran and quickly caught up with Draco.

"I thought you said you liked her!" Harry said.

"Ya, I do. But she can't know," Draco said looking down. They hurried into D.A.D.A class. (A/N Professor Lupin teaches this year… told you its OOC AND AU)

"Sit students, please," The professor said.

"I like to teach a different way then any other teacher. I don't make you read, read, read. I let you learn the spells. May I have some volunteers?" – Lots of hands raised up- "Ah yes! Ms. Granger and, hmm ah Mr. Malfoy. Come on up," He said signaling them up.

"Now take your wands and point to each other and say _switchanimi_," Lupin said. The girl and boy pointed their wands toward each other, counted to three and said:

" _SWITCHANIMI!"_ They screamed they was a flash of green, blue, purple and red.

"What was that supposed to teach us?" Draco said not knowing he was in Hermione's body.

"AAAH!" Hermione screamed

"Get me out of this hateful body!"

"Alright, alright. Just say the countercurse. _Animosrursusswitchin_," Proffesor Lupin said. Draco did it before Hermione could.

"_ANIMOSRURSUSSWITCHIN!"_ Draco shouted before Hermione could say it with him. The two were stuck inside one body.

"Mudblood! Go back to your own body!" Draco shouted.

"_ANIMOSRURSUSSWITCHIN!_" Hermione (inside Draco) shouted pointing a wand to her own body. The same colours appeared and they were back to their own body.

"That is how you put a different mind in a different body. Class dimissed," Professor Lupin said.

Did ya like it or what? I'll wait for 3 reviews then I'll post the next chappie! After I finish er... start it. Hope ya liked the story ;) Tell me in the reviews what you thought!


End file.
